A Crazy Fox Tail
by Wysteria Fox
Summary: What would happen if Renamon, from Digimon Tamers met Shippo from Inuyasha, and they decided to go on a shopping spree?


  


Here's what I'd like to call a little intermission from my two other stories. It really helped me get into the grove again. ^_^ Hope you like it, and hopefully you won't mind another crossover from me.

  


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON TAMERS OR INUYASHA! I AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS STORY! PLEASE DON'T SUE!

  


" Talking

* Thinking

~* New section/area

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


A Crazy Fox Tail 

  


***********************************

  


"Renamon!" an angry, and irritated female voice called, "Would you get your fat butt down here and help me!?"

  


The yellow and purple marked fox looked down at her tamer, for seemingly the millionth time, and wondered what she wanted now. Renamon was sitting contented on the roof of Rika's house, and it seemed like she had make a SUPER big deal out of seeing one of her close friends, respectably Henry Wong. Little did Renamon know that this was going to be one of the craziest days she would ever have.

  


"Yes, Rika..." Renamon replied leaping from her spot and landing next to her tamer.

  


"Does it look alright?" a rare look of distress crossed her face as she looked at Renamon.

  


"Of course Rika, why wouldn't it?"

  


"Oh Renamon you're no help!"

  


"Rika, I'm not exactly sure why you're making such a big deal out of seeing Henry...he's just your friend."

  


"But Renamon! He wants us to have a picnic ALONE! Us, meaning, ME AND HIM!"

  


"You're just going to sit and eat. Besides, Henry's nice enough, and won't really care for much of what you're wearing."

  


"Renamon, in our culture, meaning humans, having someone of the opposite sex asking you to go out and do something ALONE MEANS SOMETHING!"

  


Renamon looked shocked for a minute, but straightened her face out again. But still unsure of what to say to make her feel better.

  


"You look fine dear,"Rika's mother said, they hadn't seemed to notice until she had said something, "you'd better run along now, Henry will wonder what has happened to you."

  


And with that her mother walked down the hallway again. Renamon glanced at Rika, catching the gleam in her eyes, she picked her up and ran out of the front yard. Heading straight towards the park, Renamon picked up her speed, leaping gracefully over every fence and pole.

  


Upon arriving at the park, they were greeted by Henry and Terriermon. Rika seemed relived, well, until Henry told Terriermon to go with Renamon. Renamon and Terriermon bid them goodbye and heading on their way.

  


"We're we going Renamon?" Terriermon asked perched on her shoulder.

  


"We? I'm going around town, and you're going home!"

  


"Renamon, doozo! I don't wanna go home!"

  


"Fine, but your not going with me."

  


"Fine by me." he finished, and leapt off her shoulder, and headed toward a far part of the park. Renamon watched as he disappeared over the hill. 

  


*Finally, some time alone...* or so Renamon thought.

  


Renamon continued her journey downtown, leaping building to building , and walking some of the way. When she arrived in town, she made her way down the sidewalk, sure she got some weird looks but she could care less. She headed straight for an open air market, where they were selling food, of all kinds!

  


Just when she was beginning to think things were better, her superb hearing told her otherwise. A little squeaky thing leap straight at her, and landed on her shoulder, begging for protection.

  


She looked at it for a moment and saw what was pursuing him. An angry stand keeper, seeing as that Renamon had no choice but to protect the squirt, moved to her fighter stance and hoped the shopkeeper would back down.

  


Lucky for her, or them I should say, he went back to his shop. Renamon looked on her shoulder to see a little child with a fox tail, sticking out his tongue and making a few insults at the storekeeper. 

  
  


"Excuse me?"

  


"Huh? Oh, thanks a million!" the little fox child replied, "Shippo to mooshimásu!" (My name is Shippo!)

  


"So your name is Shippo, ne?"

  


"Hai, sóo desu" (Yes I am)

  


"Hanashímashóo" she replied looking at him. (Let's talk, I think I'd like to talk)

  


"Hai, O namae wa nán to osshaimásu ka?" (Yes, what is your name?)

  


"Renamon desu." (I am Renamon.)

  


"Mizu ga arimásu ka?" (Do you have any water?)

  


"Why?"

  


"I'm very thirsty, he could run faster than I thought."

  


"Well, we could get some I suppose. But what were you doing there anyway?" 

  


"I wanted some Pocky."

  


"What flavor?"

  


"Strawberry!"

  


"Your going places kid, stick with me." (OOC don't you think?)

  


Renamon walked casually into the store in which Shippo had been previously. And walked straight up to the counter, "I'd like some strawberry pocky." 

  


Surprisingly enough, the storekeeper simply scowled, and growled his answer, "Got any yen?" 

  


"Yes." Renamon replied, handing him a handful of money.

  


The storekeeper was shocked senseless, how in anyone's name, could a fox get a hold of so much money? Shippo was gleeful, and very appreciative of this, he giggled and leapt off Renamon's shoulder. Landing on the counter, he inspected the pocky carefully.

  


"Well? Pick one."

  


"Do you want one?"

  


"Just take about five or six ; Oi, you have any Digimon Cards here?"

  


The storekeeper being still in a state of shock, raised a box of cards, hands shaking.

  


Renamon picked a few packs, and waited for Shippo to leap on her shoulder.

  


"Arigatou, Rena-sama."

"No prob Kit."

  


So Renamon and Shippo continued their shopping spree downtown, stopping nearly everywhere, and scaring the daylights out of everybody too I might add. ^_^ It was nearly the same every time, they would walk in, everyone would turn and stare before screaming bloody murder, and running in a stampede fashion out the door. 

  


And feel great pity for anyone who wasn't quick enough or smart enough to run too, for they were quickly turned into pancakes, and waffles, permanently plastered to the ground.

  


But it was just when they were returning to the park, Renamon spotted Rika and Henry. Renamon leapt into a tree, and looked down on her tamer. They were chatting.

  


"Oh you're just saying that Henry." she heard Rika say, with a distinct blush. 

  


"Am not, I mean it." he said, moving closer to her. They were mere inches apart, and then...their lips met...they were kissing! 

  


"Yuck!" Shippo said making a face, "What are the doing?"

  


"I think Calumon said that it was a humans special attack." Renamon replied, but I think it's just a sign of affection. How about we go eat our goods, ne Shippo?"

  


"Alright!"

  


So the two headed off to a secluded part of the park, piling their goods up good and high.

  


"That's an awful lot of stuff, huh Rena-sama?" Shippo said staring in utter amazement at the mountain high pile of goodies.

  


"Well," Renamon said handing him a bottle of milk, "Kanpai!" (Cheers!) 

  


In the blink of an eye, the two were ravishing their goodies at an unbelievable pace, quicker than light! It wasn't but two hours later, that Renamon and Shippo, were finished, and very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very *Hour later* very fat.

  


And Henry and Rika were still swapping spit. And Terriermon was lost in the park. And that's the end of the story...

  


"The end already?!"

  


"No fair!"

  


"It's the end because I say so!" the author boomed. 

  


"Feh, fine!"

"*BURP* Excuse me!" Renamon said covering her mouth.

  


Me = -_-''''

  


"Everyone's a critic!"

  


*****************************

^_^ THE END ^_^

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just a nice silly no-brainer fic. Hope you liked it. ^_^ Chao!


End file.
